Alice's Story
by theothercullen427
Summary: It was my worst nightmare. But try as i might, I new I would never wake up." Alice's life starting with the reasons for her life at the asylum. Please R and R. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

I sat at a long, grand, table in my family's formal dining room. Whenever my parents were mad at either my sister or me, we sat at this table. The length discouraged conversation, and that was just the point. My parents clearly didn't want to talk to me, and I didn't want to talk to them. It worked well for all of us. Well, almost. My sister, Cynthia, obviously was feeling awkward. She kept trying to start up conversations. We would just respond with one word and give her a glare that would make her shut up for a couple minutes. I excused myself from dinner as soon as I could. I dashed up to the room I shared with my sister in hopes of getting a couple minutes alone before Cynthia came up. I just lay on my bed, thinking. My parents were so worried about my "mental state". I remember the first time I told them I could see the future. My mother refused to listen. The second time? She sent me to my room. 3rd? We had a 'family talk'. After that, I stopped talking to my mother. About everything. I went into a sort of isolation. I used to be a happy child, I loved dolls, I loved pink. I helped my mother cook and clean. I was the perfect daughter. Until I asked my mom if she wanted me to get more milk before anyone had seen that the carton was empty, or when I predicted that Cynthia would take my doll the next day. That wouldn't have been so bad except, that next day, she took my doll. Just like I had said. After we came to the silent agreement that I would not talk about any of this 'nonsense' I started writing my visions down in a little black book. Every time I started a new one, the old one was thrown into the fireplace. I couldn't risk anyone finding out that all of my visions were coming true. Ashley Anne had "visions" last year. Hers weren't even true, and they still locked her up. I couldn't deal with that happening to me. That was why every book must be burned. But today, it didn't burn fast enough. And my mother read every word. I had been assured that tomorrow we were going to have another "family talk".

"Alice?" Cynthia's voice asked from outside the door. "Can I come in?"

Cynthia had become my mother's idea of a perfect child ever since I began to fail at that job. In a way, I envied her. But I wasn't going to be someone else for a woman who barely loved me.

"Come on in" I said.

"Interesting dinner you think?"

" That's one word for it."

" Would you mind warning me what you did this time so I can guess how long this is going to last?"

I wanted to answer, explain everything. But I couldn't really figure out what I had been doing wrong. I didn't understand what was so bad about what I could do.

"Really? I have no idea."

Cynthia shrugged and climbed into her bed. We said good night and turned out the lights.

I sat down on the uncomfortable couch in our living room across from my parents sitting in the two armchairs.

"Mary Alice, your father and I have been talking and……"

"Just Alice please."

"Excuse me?" My mother said, enunciating every syllable with obvious contempt. She hated calling me Alice. She hated the name. Mary had been her idea, Alice was my father's. They compromised with Mary Alice. Even that was a stretch for her. She glared at me. I grinned back.

"Well, _Mary_, your father and I have been talking. And we have decided that we do not know how to deal with you anymore, and we feel that the best option would be to send you to a facility."

"A facility? Like where Ashley went?"

"Yes."

"For how long."

"Permanently. We are leaving now. No need to pack. We think it will be easier to not wait here any longer."

"Can I at least say goodbye to Cynthia?" I asked, the tears beginning to form in my eyes. This was my worst nightmare coming true. And try as I might, there was no waking up

"Absolutely not. As far as Cynthia will know, you will die in an accident on our way out to run errands."

The tears were pouring now as I followed my mom outside. As I looked at the house one more time, I knew that even if somehow I got out of the _facility _one day, I would never come back.

This part of my life was over.

And there was nothing I can do about it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi Everyone! Its theothercullen427 and I forgot to put an authors note on the first chapter. As most of you know, I have already explored Esme's Past, So I am taking a little break to get to know Alice. I have absolutely adored writing this, and I hope you love reading it. All my love, theothercullen427_

Disclaimer:

No, i do not own twilight. If i did, all the male characters would be otherwise occupied

This chapter is dedicated to my friend Cindy, the first person to read this story.

_Now, on to the story...._

Even the entry way was dark. Dark walls, dim lights, dark metal furnishings. And by furnishings I mean one metal desk with a metal chair. A man sat there looking at us. He seemed like he could see us very clearly, even though I could barely make out his features.

"Mr. Smith?" My mother asked, pointing at the nameplate on the desk.

"Yes?" He inquired, seeming bored.

"This is Mary Alice." My mother said, as if that would explain it all.

All of a sudden, Mr. Smith's expression changed. He looked puzzled.

"Surely she isn't that intensely ill? So intensely that she would need to be locked up?"

"She is."

He looked up at my mom with his eyes almost pleading now. Why would he care about my future when he didn't even know me? Just then, it occurred to me. He didn't know me, but I knew him. I had seen him in a vision.

He sighed, told my parents where to sign, and then asked them to leave. He told them when the visiting days were, but I knew they wouldn't come. My father hugged me, but my mother turned and began to walk away.

"Goodbye Mother!" I called after her.

"I am not your mother any longer. As far as I am concerned, I only have one daughter."

She walked out.

The door slammed behind her.

I cried as Mr. Smith escorted me down countless black hallways.

"Mr. Smith," I asked through my tears, "How can you see in this light?"

"I have very good eyes. And please, its Thomas."

I nodded as why arrived at a door.

"Here we are" Thomas said. "This will be your home from now on. You will receive three meals a day at specific times. We have scheduled you for treatments once a week. You will also have a once a week walk around the building to avoid muscle atrophy. I am so sorry you have to go through this Alice. Most of them seem like they deserve this. But not you. I'm so sorry."

"How do you know my name?" I was confused. Everyone assumed that they were supposed to call me Mary.

"I am sorry, I meant Mary Alice. I just assumed, never mind. Well, see you in a week."

Then he closed the door.

If I had thought it was dark before, it was nothing compared to what it was like now. Pitch black, freezing cold. I groped around the room for furniture. I would a small cot, and little pot. By the sound of what was inside it, that was were I was meant to go to the bathroom. I felt the tears begin to flow again. I crawled under the scratchy sheets on the cot, and tried to sleep.

But I couldn't. I kept hearing something. Water? No that wasn't it. It was a voice, calling for me.

"Who is there?" I whispered.

"Alice?" I heard a voice call back.

It was Ashley! I couldn't believe my luck. Yes, we had never been close at school, but I was thrilled to have the comfort of knowing that I wasn't alone.

"Ashley! You don't know how good it is to see you. Or hear, you I suppose."

"Same here. What are you here for?"

"Visions. The same as you."

"Oh no!"

I was confused. She sounded so worried since we had something in common. What was so bad about that?

"What's wrong?"

"Alice, we have the most awful treatment. You go in there, and they demand you to say things that aren't true. And then they hurt you Alice, they hurt you so badly, it feels like you would rather die. I used to believe in god Alice, but now I wonder if there is any chance he exists, because if he did, why would he put me in this hell?! Why us Alice, what did we do wrong? We don't deserve this. Excruciating torture once a week, blackness the rest! Yesterday I bled for 3 hours. 3 hours! They sliced my arm when they were getting my out of there, and it didn't stop. I weigh 80 pounds Alice, and I'm not short! I have trouble breathing because they damaged my lungs. They try all sorts of things, inducing seizures, ice baths, chemicals, physical torture, hitting me, telling me my family was dead even though I know they aren't. They even threatened a prefrontal lobotomy! After that, I lied. I said that I no longer had visions, falsely admitted that I was insane, anything to make it easier on me. The only change? My life wasn't threatened every day I went in there. Instead they just wanted to make it hell. I don't know what to do Alice!"

I heard the tears in her words. It scared me to hear about my future like this. All I could see in my future was blackness, and it scared me to have only her words to rely on. But I couldn't help letting one question escape my lips.

"Is Mr. Smith really that bad?"

"You have Mr. Smith? Oh thank god Alice, thank god. He is the best doctor. If he decides he likes you he sometimes gets you out of treatment with Dr. Connell. My counselor decided I needed a good dose of treatment. There is hope for you Alice! Maybe you will get to leave one day! Maybe you won't die in this hell hole!"

That was good to hear. Although I wouldn't let myself hope, I was able to hope of hope, so that was at least something.

But then I heard footsteps. I shushed Ashley, and lay back down in bed.

My door opened. Mr. Smith came back in.

"I'm sorry Alice, I had forgotten, there are a couple of things we have to take care of."

I followed him to a room with 3 shower nozzles. He told me to give him my clothes and that he would get my some new ones. He told me to clean off thoroughly seeing as this was the only shower I would get for a month. He came back holding itchy looking clothes and, scissors?

"I am so so sorry Alice. Take a seat." He said as he motioned to a wobbly stool.

I felt the scissors move through my long black silky hair as he cut off inch after inch, until there was almost none left, just a light fuzz on top of my head. This just started the tears over again. I remembered back to what felt like hundreds of years ago, when I used to sit by the fire with my mother and she would braid my hair, complementing me on it all the while. All that was gone. I would never have that back. The mother or the hair. Or the fire.

As Mr. Smith escorted me back to my room, muttering apologies, I couldn't help but wonder what I had done to deserve this. Ashley was right. It made no sense. Maybe god was cruel, or maybe he didn't exist. I didn't know.

The one thing I did know was that by the time I was back in my cot, my hope of hope had completely vanished.

_So, did you like it? Hate it? Not Sure? No matter what, press that magic little button down there and review! Virtual cookies for all of you!_

_-theothercullen427_


End file.
